User blog:Wachowman/Parody 101. Jella vs Gabriel (Sans vs Ness)
Wachow: woah! It's been 5 months since the last parody!. Welp I'm sorta getting in the mood to make some more, and Cam has some pretty decent ones that could be some fun, all I need is the artwo- (Wachow then notices than Leandro and Quagga are super busy) Wachow:...shit...ok, I have an idea. (Wachow switches tabs and goes on Skype) Wachow: *messaging Gabriel* yo Gabriel, I need your help! Gabriel: what's up Wach? Wachow: I'm making a Parody with you in it, mind helping a fella out? Gabriel: sure man. Wachow: wow, thanks so mu- Gabriel: done. Wachow: wha-woah, this looks awesome. For real man thanks. Gabriel: *flies away* (Wachow switches back to the Wiki) Wachow:...I swear that's how it went down...now please enjoy!...OH ALSO, beware there are Walking Dead and Game Of Thrones spoilers in this...ok enjoy. EPIC RAP BATTLES: WIKI PARODIES! GABRIEL VS JELLA BEGIN!!! Gabriel What a cop out to the readers for making me face a cop! Now watch me end your suffering like all the series that you stopped! We all know how you get your edits. Add, update, delete, Even called your own edits useless when we saw they weren't complete. Your minds eggPlanted in two shows that are completely overdone, You're gunna lose this fight, just like how Rick loses his son. While this Aussie gets Jelly, I will believe, That the countdown on your page counts down to the day that you leave! Jella Well would you look at that, Gabes thinking I'll say farewell, Changed your name cause your relevancy makes Users L-O-L. A Tourney favorite against somebody whose barely ever rapped, I'm sure you'll be ignored here, like your Wallpaper crap. I'm number 4 on the Leaderboard while you're barely on the list, I'll watch Game Of Thrones Season 10 before others realize you exist! You might as well be the new Teddy, because you never join the Chat! An English learning, anime yearning, boy that can't read what I spat! Gabriel Yet I'm one of the top editors meaning most your lines are flawed, Guess you're used to not making sense, like when people wanted you for Mod. When I join a battle, Winters no longer what you worry for! So go ahead and get all butthurt like you did for Zeus vs Thor! I might be Asian, but theres the days when I fix your mistakes! You won't be upset with this battle cause your used to second place. By the way, don't make some series to be exactly like Wach, You'll be like Dead Among Us, done like the Night Watch! Jella I've looked at some of your fanart, and it's the worst I've ever seen, Guess you're trying to be cool, well that's pretty common for Weebs! You can't Wiggle out of this so you should KISS your ass goodbye! Cause let's remember I know other Gabriel's that died! Your raps over, it's time to quit cause you're no longer great, What do you expect from a guy who only makes two edits a day! Your series name doesn't make sense, and that's not its only flaw, Welp it seems I made you cry, because, I heard you go WAH WAH! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES-*4 pentagons are seen* ...WIKI PARODIES!!! Who Won? Gabriel Jella Category:Blog posts